Broken
by jade254
Summary: AU Modern Helsa story. Hans and Elsa are happily married until one night, Elsa is a victim of a brutal revenge attack which changes both of their lives forever. Can Hans help her to face the adversity soon threatening their relationship. (ElsaxHans) (AnnaxKristoff) language, violence & non graphic sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this is a rewrite of my recent fic formerly known as 'Time can't heal everything'**

 **I have made some changes to the plotline, but it will follow the same storyline.**

 **This will be a AU Helsa pairing, but will also include Anna and Kristoff. Please note some characters will be slightly OOC due to the material.**

 **Also I will warn you that this story will contain profanity, violence and sexual content (including implied rape) although not graphic. If this subject is not to your taste then please do not read.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.  
**

Setting down the empty wine glass, Elsa rose from the couch, before addressing her younger sister, Anna. "Well, it's almost ten thirty. I really should be going."

"C'mon, Elsa. Just one more drink," the redhead whined.

"I can't. You know how Hans likes me to be home by eleven. Besides, it's kind of my fertile time and too much alcohol is not exactly conducive when trying to conceive."

Anna looked irritated. This was her usual reaction, especially when it came to anything pertaining to her husband. "Seriously, Elsa? That fucking jerk is so controlling. Why you would want a child with him, I'll never understand."

The blonde widened her eyes in shock. She had never heard her sister use such profane language before. "Anna! Was that really necessary?"

Anna quickly apologized. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, I really don't like him, Elsa. He's such a self-centered, conceited, egotistical maniac."

Elsa sighed. Her sister had a point. Hans certainly had his flaws, but then, didn't everyone? "Look. Whatever you may think of him. He is still my husband, and he loves me. I know you're not exactly fond of him, but he means well...and it's not his fault he's so overprotective. He had a very damaged childhood."

Anna responded by rolling her eyes. "But ever since you married him. I feel like I hardly see you. We used to be so close. I want us to be like that again."

Elsa took her sister's hand. "I want that too, more then anything. I know. Why don't we do something this Saturday? I'm always up for ice skating. And I know it's one of your favorite things to do."

Anna's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Why don't I pick you up around twelve. We can grab lunch, spend two hours falling on our butt's and then we can hit the mall for a spot of retail therapy."

Anna threw her arms round her sister. "I knew there was a reason why I invited you over tonight. Now, are you sure you're okay to drive? Otherwise I can get Kristoff to give you a ride home."

Elsa shook her head. "I've only had two glasses of wine. I think I'll be fine." The blonde leaned in, planting a kiss on her sister's pink tinged, rosy cheeks, before grabbing her bag and coat.

Anna walked the blonde to her car, before waving her off. "Bye, Elsa. See you Saturday."

* * *

It was almost eleven when Elsa pulled up outside the large home she shared with her husband. A cool breeze brushed across her pale, delicate skin as she dashed up to the front door.

After unlocking the door and entering the house, she dropped her bag by the door, kicked off her shoes and placed her keys on a nearby table. Then, taking off her coat, she draped it over the couch, before making her way upstairs.

As she reached the second floor, the shrill of her cellphone startled her. A smile returned to her face when she glanced down at the screen and read the text message which had flashed up.

 _Hey babe. Sorry I'm going to be late._

 _But just leaving the office now. Why don't you go ahead and warm that bed up for me._

 _Love you xx_

Stepping into the bedroom, she placed the phone down on the nightstand, before strolling across to the full-length mirror. She gazed at herself momentarily, before undoing her single french braid and allowing the curled locks of her platinum blonde hair to cascade down over her shoulders. Just as she was about to undress, a rough hand sprang out of nowhere, tangling itself roughly in her hair, yanking her head back sharply.

"Argghhhh!" Elsa screamed as she struggled against her captor's strong grip. Desperately, she began clawing at his hands in an attempt to pry them off of her. However, she was soon silenced when a large hand clamped over her mouth and the cool metal of a gun was pressed against the side of her head.

"Well hello darlin'. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs Elsa Westergard," a gruff voice hissed harshly in her ear.

Elsa's eyes widened in fear. She tried to talk, but all that came out was a bunch of muffled sobs.

"What was that?" He sneered, pulling his hand away, allowing her to speak.

"W-Who are you?!" She questioned fearfully.

His arm tightened around her neck, almost cutting off her airway, before letting out a hearty laugh. "The question isn't, who am I? The question you should be asking is, what do I want?"

Elsa's heart began to beat wildly in her chest as she reluctantly asked the dreaded question. "What do you want?! Money? Jewelry? Because we have plenty. Just take what you want and leave!"

"I don't want your Goddamn money! Oh no. What I want is something much more priceless then that. I want to make that ruthless, cold hearted bastard, Hans Westergard suffer for what he did."

Her body stiffened as panic overtook her. Bile rose in her throat as she fought off a fear induced wave of nausea. _Don't come home. Please Hans, don't come home._ "Well you're out of luck. You see my husband is out of town, and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Her assailant glanced down at his watch, before smirking. "So, you want to protect your husband, how quaint? But I know that you're lying. You see, I deduce that it'll take your husband just over an hour to drive home from his office. That is of course without the added inconvenience of a flat tire. Now, do you have any idea what I can do to you in that amount of time?"

Thinking the worst, Elsa shook her head, pleading with her attacker. "I have no idea who you are, or why you're doing this. But I beg you. Please don't hurt me."

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't? After all, it was your bastard husband who ruined my life."

Elsa let out a quiet sob. "I'm sure whatever he did; he's truly sorry."

His eyes narrowed in fury as he threw the blonde haphazardly to the floor, sending her careering into a dressing table. Her head slammed into the leg with a sickening crunch. With her vision blurring and her mind increasingly growing fuzzy, she fought to remain conscious.

"Sorry...SORRY! I lost my home...my wife...my son...because of that son of a bitch. All the sorry's in the world cannot change what he did."

Even in her confused state, Elsa wasn't beyond trying to reason with this man. "Maybe If you tell me what he did...I can help you."

The stranger blatently ignored her offer as he began touring the room. "So this is where Hans fucking Westergard lives, is it? Nice crib. But then I guess you can afford it when you're a multi-millionaire."

He began picking up various ornaments, before carefully examining every picture frame. The one of her deceased parents, another of Anna. But the one which really caught his eye was the photo of her and Hans on their wedding day.

His hate-filled eyes narrowed, his face contorted in rage. "He doesn't deserve a wife...or a potential family!" Anger was building upside of him as he hurled the glass frame against the wall, where it shattered into tiny pieces.

Elsa covered her ears to block out he deafening noise, until the room was blanketed in a deathly silence. Her eyes flitted to the glass fragments now littering the floor. The crunching sound made by her attacker's shoes as he stomped towards her made her cringe. Pulling herself to a sitting position, she instinctively shuffled backwards, until she was flat against a wall.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Without warning, his hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of hair, and yanking her towards his face. Elsa tried to resist, but her head was still throbbing and he easily overpowered her petite body. His fingers knotted more tightly in her hair and although she made a feeble attempt to force him away, he still managed to give her a rough, wet kiss.

As his lips forcibly locked onto hers, Elsa did the only thing she could think of. She bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood.

"Arrgghh! You stupid fucking bitch!" He growled, backhanding her across the face so hard that she was sent sprawling back down to the floor.

The figure towered over her, wiping the blood with the back of his hand, before cocking his head and grinning evilly. "Aww, did that hurt?"

Elsa cradled her cheek as she stared up at the man. It was only now that she had a chance to take in his features. Stocky build, mottled brown hair, steely blue eyes, not to mention that he smelt as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

Her attacker crouched down, grabbing her chin harshly, forcing her to look at him. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

Suddenly, they were both interrupted by Elsa's cellphone ringing loudly. The blonde dived to reach it, but he was faster. He grabbed the device and hurled it against a nearby wall.

"We wouldn't want any interruptions," he snapped, before grabbing her arm so violently that she felt it almost being wrenched out of its socket.

Her head was pounding furiously as he dragged her out into the hallway, and down the stairs. Elsa half-stumbled, before being flung uncermoniously to the floor once they had reached the bottom.

"So, my original plan was just to rough you up a little. Maybe leave some scars on your pretty face. Show that vile pig that I'm not a force to be trifled with. But now, I've got a much better idea. I want his world to come crashing down. I want Hans Westergard to know that money and status can't protect the one thing he cherishes the most..."

* * *

 **Next chapter we will find out who Elsa's mysterious attacker is and why he is after Hans...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Thankyou you to those who reviewed so far, and to those who have added to favorites or are following. This is the only chapter that I had already written, so subsequent chapters may take longer to post.**

 ****Warning: This chapter will contain violence, bad language and sexual violence. Please note. This will not be terribly graphic or explicit, just enough to know what Elsa is going through****

 **Please do not comment to say you find this story disturbing or offensive. (I find the Elsanna incest stories particularly disturbing, but it is the writers choice if they wish to write such stories. This is only fiction after all) I have already warned readers of the content. So IF you are uncomfortable with any of this, then please do not read!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

Gasping for breath, Elsa shakily clambered to her feet. She took a cautious step backwards, whilst her eyes stayed transfixed on the dangerous intruder.

"My husband won't let you get away with this," Elsa spat defiantly. "If you touch me, he'll tear you apart."

Her attacker sniggered. "I'd like to see him try. It's about time you learnt the truth, Mrs Westergard. That sadly, your dear betrothed is nothing but a big, fat coward who hides behind a bunch of overpaid lawyers and a good name."

"Hans is not a coward!" she countered in a brave tone.

Gesturing for her to shush by placing a finger to his lips, he continued. "However, quite recently it did come to my attention, that although he relishes in power and greed, there just so happens to be one other thing he truly cares about in this world...and that is you. You see, I've been watching the both of you for a while now. I know he worships the ground you walk on...so this is why striking his heart, however stone cold that may be, will make this little endeavor more satisfying and fulfilling."

At that very moment, Elsa found herself fearing for Hans' safety even more then her own. This man was clearly deranged and unstable. Not only had he broken into their home, and attacked her. But he had also admitted to stalking the both of them aswell.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," he then hissed, as his hungry eyes raked over her body.

Elsa prepared to run, but before she had a chance, the blonde was in his grasp. He had moved with such ferocity and speed, that he now had her held in a vice-like grip, pinning her arms down with frightening strength. She struggled only for an instant as the gun was jabbed harshly into her side.

Spinning her around towards the living room, he re-positioned the gun and aimed it towards her back, before nudging her forward with the muzzle of the weapon. "Now get in there!" he ordered. Once inside, he pushed her roughly down onto the couch.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Please...you said you have a family. What would your son think of his Father now?"

Raising the gun, he caressed her cheek with it. Elsa flinched as the cold metal made contact with her skin. "He doesnt have to worry about what I'm doing, because he's dead. Both my wife and son are dead! All because of that monster."

 _How dare he! Hans is not responsible for his wife and son's death. He can't be._ "Hans is not the monster here...you are!"

Her attacker was not amused. "SHUT UP BITCH! You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I've been through."

Elsa closed her eyes. The stench of his putrid breath made her feel so physically sick that she was on the verge of throwing up.

"Look at me, bitch!" He barked as he placed the gun on the floor, before descending upon her. Her eyes flew open, as he forced up her top, then ripped off her bra. His rough, calloused hands roamed over her breasts, kneading the supple flesh

"Ahhh, it's been so long since I've had a woman. I can see why Hans chose you. You're quite a sexy piece of ass, Elsa Westergard. Not as sexy as my Amelia of course, but a close contender."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as his hands snaked down her body, until they came to rest on the trim of her panties.

Elsa could feel every ounce of resolve wavering, until finally being reduced to a quivering mess. "Please...please don't do this."

Ignoring her pleas, he wormed a finger inside her underwear, before forcefully pushing it inside of her. "Like that?" He teased excitedly.

Feeling disgusted, the terrified blonde shook her head. "Stop! That hurts."

"You haven't experienced the meaning of pain yet," he growled as he clambered on top of her, his burly, muscular build almost crushing her tiny, slender frame.

His lips landed on her neck. As he trailed down towards her collarbone, he began to nip, suck and nibble. "You taste so exquisite. Just what I would expect from a classy lady. I'm really going to enjoy fucking your brains out."

Elsa squirmed underneath him. Darkness was looming due to the lack of oxygen. As panic consumed her, she lashed out violently. She managed to bring her knee up, consequently hitting its target. Fight or flight instincts kicked in and Elsa leapt up to make a run for it.

"OWWWW! You fucking whore!" He shrieked, clutching his crown jewels in agony. After several moments, he picked up the gun and limped after her. "I am going to kill you!"

As the blonde sprinted towards the front door, she risked a glance behind her and noticed him closing in, forcing her to flee in the direction of the kitchen. She raced towards the countertop which displayed a set of knives and wrenched one free, holding it up defensively.

"Little girls really shouldn't play with such dangerous weapons," he scolded in a mocking tone.

"S-Stay away from me!" She stammered.

The stranger stalked closer, waving the gun around threateningly, whilst using some very bad negotiating skills to coax her into putting the weapon down. "I'll make a deal with you. If you put the knife down, I'll put this gun away...okay?"

"No deal," she retaliated.

Elsa's hands was shaking violently as he slowly narrowed the gap. She inched sideways, but found herself cornered near the breakfast bar.

"Please." She looked around frantically for an escape, but it was no use. She was trapped.

"You look rather like a deer caught in headlights," he jeered, realizing she had nowhere to go. He smiled and then lunged forward. Instinctively, she swiped the knife, but it only managed to inflict a shallow cut.

He chuckled darkly, not at all fazed by the wound. He grabbed her wrist, attempting to peel her fingers from the handle. Although she had it gripped tightly, he was much stronger, and before she knew it he had snapped her wrist back. The bone cracked, and the blade clattered to the polished floor.

More pain then she could imagine erupted, and Elsa found herself falling onto the floor, where she cradled her injured wrist.

Now that she was weakened, he knew he had her right where he wanted. Elsa tried to crawl away, but his boot stamped down on her back, immobilising her.

Elsa gritted her teeth as she felt the crushing pain. It felt as if she was a tiny bug that was about to be squished. Her eyes darted around furiously, until suddenly they settled on the knife she had recently dropped. With her uninjured hand, she reached for it. With the little movement she had, the blonde managed to twist around and slash at his leg.

There was a sickening thud and a moan as her attacker crumpled down in a heap, clutching his leg. The wound began to bleed heavily and whilst he was distracted, she scrambled to her feet and made another run for it.

"Get back here!" He commanded, before lifting the gun and taking aim.

Elsa was almost at the entrance hall when a loud, resonating gunshot rang out. A blinding pain ripped through her side, where the bullet had lodged itself. Her hands flew to the injury, blood now seeping through her fingers. Although in agonizing pain, Elsa kept moving, though clumsily and painfully. She was swaying uncontrollably, and had to grab a table for support. The momentum caused a vase to topple and smash onto the floor, but still Elsa ran, focusing on reaching her husband's study. There, she knew there was a safe where he kept his gun, and a phone.

Once she barreled inside, Elsa bolted straight for the safe. But in her ensuing panic, and because her mind was so foggy, she had cleanly forgotten the combination.

 _Calm, Elsa. Think._

Remembering that there was still the option of a phone, she picked up the receiver and dialed 911. "Hello? Operator? Can anyone hear me?" She pushed the buttons over and over again hoping to hear a calm voice...but there was nothing. To her horror, that was when she noticed the sawed-off cord dangling from the base. _NO!_

With her ever increasing blood loss, her vision became cloudy and hazy. With her strength completely diminished, Elsa sagged against the desk. Peering out from the behind, she saw her assailant's immensely large form hovering in the doorway, grinning wickedly.

As he thudded closer, she gazed up at him, her breathing severely labored. Blinking several times to try and focus, she could just make out him pulling down his pants. Her mind raced feverishly. For a split second she was unable to accept what was about to happen. She tried to inhale several long, deep breaths, but it hurt to breathe. She was shaking all over and she felt icy cold.

"I can't wait to be inside of you," he murmured. "To watch you squirm. To taint your body forever. Do you think your precious husband will want a dirty whore after I'm through with you?"

He dropped to his knees beside her, and yanked her sweatpants and then panties off with ease. She hadn't managed much resistance, except one last push. As punishment, he slammed her head down on the wood floor and her vision blurred.

The heavy blow had left Elsa severely dazed. She was starting to feel numb all over and she welcomed the bliss. That was until she was subjected to a sharp pain between her legs, followed by his wild panting, along with a string of lewd comments. _This can't be happening. Not like_ _this. Not with him._

"NO!" She screamed in agony as the pain intensified, before her eyes finally closed and she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hans Westergard couldn't believe he was forced to work late tonight. But as CEO of Westergard enterprises, he knew it was to be expected. Sometimes he hated that he had been put in charge of his Father's company after his untimely death three years previous. He was well aware that he and Elsa never got the chance to spend much time together as it was. But he did conclude that it made the time they were able to spend together even more valuable.

Before gathering up his belongings, he sent his wife a quick text message, informing her that he was on his way, before making haste from his office. It was already after eleven, and he was convinced his wife would be too tired for sex tonight.

Hans had already made a promise to Elsa that he would make more effort with the baby making business. But after eight months of trying, it was starting to get them down after every unsuccessful attempt. Still, with the prospect that this may be their last chance this cycle, guilt began to weigh heavily on his mind.

As he exited the building he stopped for a quick chit-chat with the night security guard then entered the empty parking garage. As he walked towards his black SUV, he noticed instantly the front tire had been deliberately slashed.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed loudly through clenched teeth. Hans whipped around to see if the culprit was still in the vicinity, but the garage was expectantly vacant.

 _Damnit! Doesn't look like I'll be getting any sweet honey tonight._ Deciding it best to call and inform Elsa of the delay, Hans felt slightly at unease when it rang, but then flashed up with a no signal message. He promptly turned his attention to the task at hand. As having only limited knowledge of auto-repair from his driver's Ed classes many years ago, it took him twice as long to change the tire.

Thirty minutes later a new tire was on and he was finally on his way home. Luck was also on his side as there was minimum traffic on the roads encouraging him to drive much faster then usual. As he came to a halt at an intersection, he tried calling Elsa again, this time dialing the landline. On this occasion, it didn't even ring. Instead, it simply diverted him to the answering machine.

 _Elsa always answers the phone._ Now he was starting to really panic, so he promptly sped up, ignoring all the speed limits, until eventually reaching the highly desirable neighborhood of Arendelle heights.

Cruising up the driveway, Hans' nerves were slightly calmed when he noticed Elsa's car parked up outside. _Well, that's a good sign. Perhaps_ _she's asleep already and didn't hear the phone. That would explain why she has been ignoring me._ Yet there was still this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was terribly wrong.

He pulled up into position, turned the engine off and jumped out of the vehicle. He hurried up to the front door and entered the house. The first thing that assaulted his senses was a strange, unfamiliar smell. Then, as he walked further in, he noticed a broken vase littering the floor.

"Elsa?!"

It was only as he reached the far side of the entrance hall did a huge knot form more tightly in his stomach. There were two separate blood trails both leading towards his study.

"Elsa?! Elsa please, answer me."

Knowing that his only gun was locked in a safe in his study, he opted for a baseball bat from the closet. Gripping it in his hand, Hans pushed the door to his study open and what he saw had him weak at the knees.

His precious Elsa was lying unconscious on the floor, with a hulking figure on top of her. It only took a second for him to realize what was happening. Hans saw red, as he hauled her assailant off of her. "Get the fuck away from her!"

In shock surprise, the attacker spun around, taking a swing at his mortal enemy, but Hans managed to duck and landed a punch to his jaw, splitting his lip.

"YOU BASTARD. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Hans shrieked. Although judging by the fact that his wife was half-naked and this intruder had his pants down around his ankles, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Smiling lewedly, the stranger wiped the blood from his mouth. "I gave her exactly what she wanted. And you know what, Westergard? She enjoyed every minute of it. You should of her heard her squeal. She's a good fuck. I bet even _you_ can't make her come like I did."

Blind rage flowed through him as Hans grabbed his shirt and violently pushed him up against the wall. "Who the fuck are you?!"

" _WHAT?_ You mean you don't recognize me, you rat bastard," he choked out.

"I'm afraid I don't," Hans admitted, truthfully.

"Does the name Wesley Frost mean anything to you, or have you forgotten me already? Because believe you me. I haven't forgotten you. Now, just maybe, you will suffer just as much as I have."

"I will kill you. I will fucking kill you!" Hans was just about to punch him again, when he was alerted to a gurgling sound coming from Elsa's direction.

Wesley chuckled. "Oh dear. Looks like your beloved wife is in need of medical attention."

Whilst Hans was distracted, Wesley wrestled from his grip and staggered across the room. The CEO was torn whether or not to go after him. But when he heard his wife choking, he had no choice but to let him go.

"I'll be back, Westergard. You'll never be safe," Wesley warned as disappeared out the door.

Ignoring his threat for now, Hans rushed to Elsa's side, realizing she was choking on blood. He quickly turned her onto her side, allowing the red liquid to flow freely from her mouth.

Taking off his jacket, he swiftly covered her exposed form, although wincing at how bloody and bruised his wife's porcelain skin actually was. However, right now that was not important. What was more important was examining her for any wound which could be causing internal bleeding.

As his hands delicately inspected her body, Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she groaned heavily.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's me, Hans. Shh babe, I'm right here. You're going to be all right," he soothed, stroking her hair.

Her eyes shut again, and he found himself uncharacteristically sobbing. "Elsa?!" He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his comforting arms around her. That was when he froze as something slick and wet coated his hands.

 _Oh know...blood._ Her back and the carpet beneath her prone form was now stained with blood. Hans was beginning to panic even more and fumbled for his cellphone. After dialing 911 for an ambulance, he picked up his wife and carried her towards the front door. She was now unresponsive, her face was ghostly pale and her head hung limply against him.

"Elsa?!"

When she didn't answer, Hans feared the worse. As he heard the distant sound of a siren, he collapsed to his knee, rocking Elsa back and forth in his arms. "Please, Elsa. Please don't do this to me...I need you. I love you."

"ELSA!"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Thank you for all the reviews so far, they are much appreciated.**

 **I would like to urge readers that if they are uncomfortable with the subject matter then...**

 **DO NOT READ!**

 **No particular warnings for this chapter except use of bad language.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Three.  
**

Upon arrival at the hospital, Hans, Elsa and the paramedics were bombarded by an array of medical staff, before being confronted with a barrage of questions. Once there had been a prompt exchange of medical jargon, Elsa was immediately whisked away into the emergency room. Hans followed, but was quickly permitted from entering.

"Sorry Sir, but you'll need to wait out here," one of the Doctor's sternly ordered.

"But that's my wife. I want to be with her!" Hans argued dangerously.

One of the female nurses cast him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Sir. We'll be sure to take good care of her."

Before he could utter another word, the doors was promptly shut, leaving a despondent Hans standing there all alone in his bloodstained shirt.

Eventually sitting himself down on one of the uncomfortable green chairs, Hans took out his cellphone and shakily flicked through the list of contacts. He sighed heavily, before reluctantly dialing Anna's number. Putting the phone to his ear, he nervously waited for her to answer.

After breaking the horrifying news that Elsa was in the hospital, Hans hung up the call, leaving the distraught redhead sobbing on the other end of the phone. He had been vague on details so as not to alarm her. The last thing he would have wanted was to be responsible for her getting into an accident on her way here. She was going to find out the truth soon enough anyway.

Once that task had thankfully been taken care of, Hans decided to grab a large coffee from the vending machine. Although it tasted absolutely vile, he was exhausted and desperately needed the caffeine boost.

Hastily making his way back to the waiting room, Hans seated himself back down and tried to wait patiently.

* * *

After another hour of boredom and frustration, Hans' backside had become so numb, he had resorted to his usual habit of wild pacing. The tick tocking of the clock reverberating around the near empty waiting area, reminded him of how long ago, Elsa had been rushed into surgery. Hans was just about to demand answers when he was interrupted by a commotion near the front desk.

"What do you mean you can't tell me what's going on?! I don't care if I'm not listed as her next of kin. She's my sister! How much damn closer do I need to be?"

The middle aged receptionist shook her head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. If you'll just take a seat-"

"Anna?" Hans interrupted, as he slowly stalked across to greet his sister-in-law and her boyfriend, Kristoff.

The feisty redhead spun around, before storming towards her brother-in-law. She stopped mere inches in front of him, glaring daggers. Her tearful eyes then traveled down to his bloodstained shirt and her face visibly paled. Without warning, Anna launched an assault at the CEO. Pounding his chest with her fists, she screamed angrily, "What the hell did you do to my sister?!"

Kristoff immediately sprang into action, attempting to restrain his girlfriend. "Whoa, Anna. This really isn't the time or the place."

Anna shrugged the blond off. "I don't care! I knew Hans was bad news from the moment he started dating my sister. Now he's even managed to put her in the hospital."

"Anna, it wasn't me," Hans protested, trying to defend himself. "An intruder broke into our home and attacked her. She was shot...and..."

Before he could say anymore, Anna instantly staggered sideways and slumped against Kristoff, who was forced to steady her. She could feel herself violently trembling, before choking out a response. "S-Shot? Why would someone want to shoot my sister?"

"I wish I knew. But the bastard got away before I could ask him," Hans regrettably admitted.

"You let him get away?!" Anna tore herself away from Kristoff's grip and charged at her brother-in-law once again. "How could you do that? He shot my sister and you let him get away! How could you let that happen?"

Hans confidently retaliated. "Because Elsa was dying. I had to make a choice. And I chose her. I thought you would understand that more then anyone. But I guess I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, huh Anna?"

Breathing heavily, Anna shook her head sheepishly, before crumpling to the floor in a heap.

With Anna crying her heart out, Hans too laid bare his emotions. He slumped down onto the chair, put his head in his hands and wept.

Kristoff patted his shoulder, genuinely offering an apology. "Sorry about what just happened there with Anna. She was pretty shocked to hear about Elsa. It's nothing personal. She really is just upset, that's all."

The CEO shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. And I don't blame Anna. This is all my fault. Elsa was violated tonight because of me. She was shot because of me. And now she's in there fighting for her life because of me. I was the one who wasn't there to protect her."

Although completely unaware of the more intimate details of Elsa's attack, from what Hans had already described, Kristoff had already concluded it wasn't his fault. "Come on, man. You can't go blaming yourself."

"Why did this have to happen to her? It isn't fair. There's so much we never got to do. I wanted to give her the world...she wanted us to start a family. We were supposed to grow old together. You know, during our wedding, when I promised to love and cherish her till death us do part, I never expected this. Why would God bless me with something so precious just to take it away?"

Kristoff shook his head, trying to act supportive, even going as far as being this man's rock. "I wish I had all the answers, but I don't. However, there is something I do know, and that is Elsa is incredibly strong. She'll get through this."

"But what if she doesn't? When I saw her lying there battered, bruised and covered with blood, I already thought I'd lost her. Then, when her heart stopped twice in that ambulance, I mentally prepared myself for the worst. She's already fought so hard. What if she's given up already?"

"She'd never give up," Anna's soft voice finally spoke from her position on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Hans...about before. I was just angry. Elsa's my sister, and I love her. I love her more then you'll ever know."

Consumed by shame and guilt, Hans lowered his head, whilst Kristoff wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, offering her some much needed consolation.

An intense silence settled over the waiting room. Hans duly noted the area filling up with other families, but the only thing that mattered was the little family he had right here. Whatever the situation, they needed each other now more then ever.

* * *

As even more torturous hours passed and despite Hans' interrogation of every Doctor that passed by, and Anna's persistant questioning to the receptionist, they were still left in the dark. Finally, a further three agonizing hours later they were approached by one of the surgeons.

"Mr Westergard?" the man in a blue coat announced.

In response, Hans immediately shot out of his chair. "Yes, that's me."

"Hello there. I'm Dr Edwards. I've been working on your wife in the ER."

Anna leapt up too, bombarding the Doctor with numerous questions. "How is she? How's my sister? Is she awake? When can I see her?"

As the doctor gazed at the small ensemble gathered in the waiting area, he focused particularly on the petrified looking husband.

Hans gazed at the Doctor impatiently. "How is she, Dr?"

Doctor Edward's cleared his throat, before explaining the status of Elsa's condition. "Mr Westergard. When your wife was brought into us, she was in a critical condition. She was unconscious, her blood pressure was dangerously low and she was barely breathing. Now, as far as her injuries go. She did sustain various cuts and some rather nasty bruises. She also suffered a broken wrist along with a dislocated shoulder. However, it was the gunshot wound to her back that was of our greatest concern."

Anna sniffled harder as she was forced to listen to what her sister had obviously endured.

Doctor Edwards suddenly noticed how visibly upset the redhead had become and gave her a moment to compose herself. Kristoff did his best to comfort his girlfriend, allowing the Doctor to continue.

"Luckily, the bullet narrowly missed her heart, but it did puncture her lung, causing significant internal bleeding. We managed to get the bleeding under control and surgically repair the damage. But to give her the best possible chance, we've had to place her into a medically induced coma to allow her body to completely heal. The next twenty-four hours though will be critical. May I remind you all, that she is still very poorly and will need to stay in intensive care for careful monitoring."

A slight smile graced Hans' lips. "But she's alive, isn't she? That means she has to be okay."

The Doctor sounded optimistic. "Surprisingly, she's a strong woman. As I said, if she makes it through the next twenty-four hours, then I'm hopeful she will go on to make a full recovery."

Hans realized that even a small glimmer of hope was better then none at all. "When can I see her?"

"She's currently in recovery, but once she is moved to our intensive care unit, then you may see her. I will have one of the nurses fetch you when she's settled."

It was another thirty minutes of excruciating waiting, until an older, stern looking nurse came for them. They followed her along numerous corridors, up a flight of stairs, until she brought them to a halt outside a rather dreary looking room.

"Now, I will have to warn you that she is heavily sedated. She can't breathe on her own, so she's on a respirator until her lungs are strong enough to take over. There are a lot of tubes and wires, but please don't be alarmed. They are only there to aid her recovery. Now, there is one final thing. Only immediate family will be permitted to visit her at this time."

"I guess that counts me out then," Kristoff said to Anna. "But that's okay though...I understand. You go be with your sister. I'll just wait out here."

As the two slowly entered the sterile looking room, Anna gazed nervously at the various machines, whilst listening to the numerous bleeping sounds .

Hans anxiously approached his wife's bedside, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see. Thankfully, Elsa looked as though she was asleep. A thin sheet was pulled up to her chest, and her arms were resting comfortably by her sides. She had a tube in her mouth and drips in her hand, along with several other wires all measuring her vitals.

Her hair was neatly splayed out across the pillow, and childishly, Hans expected for her to look up at him with those mesmorizing blue eyes, but of course she continued sleeping. Her usual pale and flawless complexion was now mottled with dark purple bruises. Hans flinched at how frail and lifeless she now looked. He tenderly kissed her blue tinged lips, before placing a chair either side of the bed. One for Anna and one for himself.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Oh Elsa. You really scared me there, baby," Hans whispered. "I thought I'd lost you forever. Please don't ever do that to me again."

Anna hesitantly positioned herself on the other side of the bed, lightly stroking her sister's platinum blonde hair. "Hi sis. It's me, Anna."

Hans and Anna sat in silence, both looking down upon the woman they both loved so dearly. Elsa was so still...so peaceful. The only indication that she was even alive was the whooshing of the respirator and the consistant beeping of the heart monitor.

Finally, Hans caressed the back of her hand, mindful of the inserted drip, before a surge of anger ran through him. "That bastard will pay for what he did to you. I will spend the rest of my life and every dollar tracking down that sonovabitch. I will keep you safe, Elsa. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. Please feel free to leave a comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four.**

For three agonizing days, Hans and Anna had kept a constant vigil by Elsa's bedside. Although she was still in a deep sleep and being carefully monitored, neither felt particular comfortable leaving her alone.

However, by the fourth day the situation was taking its toll on Anna. She had insisted she needed to return home at least for a shower, a change of clothing and to provide Kristoff with an update on Elsa's condition. Hans however was much more reluctant, even though he was beginning to resemble some vagrant as opposed to some stinking rich CEO. His disheveled and unshaven appearance was definitely not a good look for him.

When the redhead re-entered the dimly-lit room later that same afternoon, she found Hans fast asleep in the chair. Noticing how weary and haggered he looked, Anna gently shook him awake. "Hans? Hans?"

Jolting awake, his eyes suddenly opened wide. "Anna?! What is it?...Is Elsa alright?"

"Elsa's fine. It's you I'm worried about."

In his groggy state though, Hans ended up snapping at her. "You don't have to worry about me, Princess."

"No, I really shouldn't," she countered, angrily. "But I'm pretty damn sure Elsa wouldn't want you killing yourself before she wakes up now, would she? I mean look at you!"

Hans really was not in the mood for one of his sister-in-law's lectures. He had heard quite enough of them ever since him and Elsa first got together. "I'm not leaving her, Anna. Not when she needs me."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she needs you right now. Because you've been such the faithful and doting husband, haven't you?"

Hans' eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't think I need to remind you about your recent fall from grace. A certain bleached blonde bimbo by the name of Darcy Roberts springs to mind. I'm sure the thirty thousand dollars you gave her is paying for yet more cosmetic surgery to improve her plastic barbie doll looks too.

Hans immediately lashed out, grabbing Anna by the shoulders. "Look here, Anna. That's none of your business. Besides, whatever happened between me and Darcy is in the past. The only thing I care about right now, is that Elsa is lying in a hospital bed in a critical condition."

Seething, Anna glanced across at her comatose sister. "Yeah and I just bet that is your fault too. Probably another dodgy business deal gone wrong. Only this time, Elsa was caught in the crossfire."

Hans' response was thankfully interrupted by a older, stern looking nurse. "Mr Westergard! Miss Summers! May I remind you both that you are in an intensive care unit, where this kind of behavior will simply not be tolerated. I can assure you, any more of these raised discussions then you will both need to leave."

Utterly embarrassed and ashamed, Anna blushed bright red, whilst Hans muttered a heartfelt sorry. The nurse then curtly strode from the room leaving the two of them alone in silence.

Anna spun on her heels and sat herself back down next to Elsa, whilst Hans decided to take his Anna's. Before exiting the room though, he only had but one request for the redhead. "Please call me if there is any change."

She gave a curt nod, then turned her attention back to her sister. Taking Elsa's hand, Anna began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. I shouldn't have got mad at Hans. When you wake up, you can be as angry as you want at me. I don't care. I just need to hear your voice again."

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Slowly Stirring, Elsa cracked a heavy eyelid open. Through the haze, she became vaguely aware of a soft, rhythmic bleeping and distorted voices. It was then that she sensed a somewhat reassuring and familiar presence.

 _Anna? What happened?_ _Where am I?_ Those were the first semi coherent thoughts she could manage. As she shifted uncomfortably, she realized that everything hurt. Her head throbbed, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She attempted to take a breath, but instantly panicked when she became aware of something stuck in her throat, choking her.

Her eyes instantly snapped open, and nervously flittered around. Both Anna and Hans were startled by the machines going crazy and the blonde flailing wildly.

"Elsa! What's wrong with my sister?" Anna cried, helplessly

"Elsa?! Elsa baby, you're awake!" Her husband was on his feet and instantly alerting the medical staff. "Nurse...somebody...anybody!"

Almost immediately, an array of medical staff piled into the room. Hans and Anna were briskly ushered outside, whilst the woman they both loved was tended to.

"Look who's waking up," Doctor Edwards announced with a smile. "Now, you've got a breathing tube in your throat which I'm going to remove. However, I'm going to need you to give a big cough for me. Can you do that?"

With her intense fear gradually subsiding, Elsa wordlessly confirmed with a nod.

He then proceeded to remove the tube, whilst still offering reassurance. "I know this is uncomfortable, but you're doing really well."

Once the tube was removed, Elsa took a deep breath then swallowed hard. It still hurt to breathe and her throat felt red and raw.

Doctor Edwards noticed her discomfort, so he offered a few soothing words. "Both your lungs and throat will feel a little uncomfortable for a few days, but eventually the feeling will pass."

Once his patient had been given a full examination, he left her in the capable hands of the nurses who proceeded to make her as comfortable as possible. The Doctor then exited the room and approached the two worried relatives.

Hans questioned him immediately. "Is she okay?"

"Well the good news is that she's conscious and breathing unaided. She's still a little groggy from the pain meds, but her wound seems to be healing up nicely with no sign of any infection. I would like to keep her here in the unit for at least another twenty-four hours, but if she continues to improve we can have her transferred to private room."

"When can I take her home?" Hans then inquired. He just wanted things to return to normal as soon as possible.

Doctor Edwards was rather surprised at his urgency. "She'll need to stay in the hospital for at least another week. After that, if all goes well she should be allowed home."

"And when do you think she'll be fully healed?" Hans then added.

"Physically, I would say she should be back to full health within four to six weeks. Mentally and emotionally, I'm afraid this may take considerably longer. She's probably going to need a lot of support, considering what's she's been through."

Hans couldn't help but shudder at the terrifying thought of what she had been forced to endure. "Thank you, Doctor. Is it okay if I see her now?"

The older man offered a warm smile. "Yes of course."

Anna followed, but Hans prevented her from accompanying him this time. "Just give me five minutes alone with her...please?"

Although disappointed, the redhead relented. "Okay, but five minutes."

As soon as Hans re-entered, the nurses vacated the room, giving the two their privacy. The auburn-haired man slowly approached the bed and gazed down at his wife who was only half-awake. He greeted her with a warm smile, before speaking to her gently and soothingly. "Oh baby. Thank God. You have no idea how worried I've been."

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes flew open, revealing shock and fear. She let out a strangled sob, as the memory of what happened to her came flooding back. She thought it had been a a dream...a horrifying nightmare where she would wake up and it would be over. But it wasn't over. It was all very real. The attack. The pain she felt. That man's face which invaded her consciousness was completely real.

"It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be alright." He reached out to touch her, but she only whimpered, then flinched, before croakily screaming.

"IT'S NOT OKAY. HOW CAN EVERYTHING BE OKAY?"

Hans attempted to comfort her once more, but she lashed out violently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His face displayed several different emotions all at once. Confusion, anger, hate, guilt...betrayal. Hans knew he needed to get a grip. Afterall, she had just been through the biggest ordeal of her life. He imagined it was even worse then when her parents had died. She needed him now more then ever. "Shh..baby, it's okay, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now, I promise."

Tears flowed down the blonde's cheeks, as she choked out, "I need Anna. I want my sister!"

Hurt and rejection flashed across her husband's face. He felt utterly useless. "But I-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU! GET ANNA! I ONLY WANT ANNA!"

* * *

 **A/N more to come...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to everyone supporting this story. It is dealing with a sensitive subject so you have been warned. If this is particularly triggering then I urge you not to read.**

 **There will be plenty of angst and drama to come in future chapters as Hans and Elsa are forced to deal with a very unexpected consequence of her attack.**

 **We will of course also find out what happened between Wesley Frost and Hans.**

 **If you find the time to leave a review, this would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Please note this chapter deals with the aftermath of rape. No graphic content, but will contain some profanity.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five.  
**

 **Three weeks later.  
**

Although Dr Edwards had been pleased with Elsa's swift physical recovery, he did unfortunately have a few concerns pertaining to her fragile mental state. After her transferal from the ICU to a private room, she'd experienced a violent outburst, resulting in her shutting everyone out, including Hans and Anna. As matter of fact, she had demanded that they stay away from her indefinitely.

Even the police, who had turned up several times, eager to ask questions and collect her statement which was imperative to their investigation were also out of luck.

Thankfully, after almost three weeks of solitude, Elsa had come to her senses and humbly requested a visit from her sister. The redhead was beaming after finding Elsa looking so much calmer, brighter and healthier. She threw her arms around her older sibling, hugging her gently.

"Oh Elsa, I've missed you so, so much."

Tears welled in the blonde's cerulean blue eyes as she nestled in close to Anna's chest, inhaling her sister's sweet scent. "I've missed you too."

Anna soon broke away, a serious look now plastered over her face. "You have no idea how worried I was! Don't ever do that again...shutting me out like that! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized. "Do you hate me? I won't be offended if you say yes."

The redhead dismissed her concerns. "Of course I don't hate you. I love you silly. But Hans...well...he's been taking your rejection pretty hard. I've never seen him looking so desolate and lost. He really doesn't seem to understand what he did wrong. Perhaps you could talk to him too."

"He didn't do anything wrong. It's me...all me. I'm just so afraid," Elsa admitted tearfully.

Anna's eyebrows knitted together. "Afraid of what?"

"I was raped, Anna!" Those words stung her like a thousand bees. She still couldn't imagine how something like that had possibly happened to her. "I'm damaged goods. I feel dirty, tainted...How is Hans ever going to be able to look at me the same way again? How will he be able to touch me, or ever make love me after what that man did!"

"I'll look at you the same way I always have, Elsa. Like the Princess you truly are."

Elsa's eyes widened, before flickering across to the figure hovering in the doorway. "Hans!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I know you only asked to see me, but Hans is your husband and he...well I know he loves you, so I had to bring him. I hope you can forgive me," Anna groveled.

After scowling at her sister's cavalier attitude, the blonde shrank back. Although it was her husband standing there and not her rapist, she still felt queasy. On top of that it also appeared she was unable to form any kind of sentence, instead flinching as Hans stepped towards her. "I-I..."

He gave her a welcoming smile. "Elsa, why would you be thinking about all of those things? You're my wife, for better for worse, for richer for poorer...in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Our marriage vows, don't you remember? That night, Elsa. That night, I thought I'd lost you. You were dying in my arms and I felt like my life was over. But you survived, baby. You're the strongest woman I know and I'm so proud of you." He took her hand, caressing it softly. "My love for you is absolute. And that's the one thing that bastard could never take away."

Her brother-in-law's declaration had already brought a small tear to Anna's eye. "Oh Hans. I didn't know you could be so... sentimental."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Anna. Some things would shock you."

* * *

 **Three days later.**

Hans couldn't believe how relieved and excited he'd been that morning. He received a rather surprising call from Dr Edwards, informing him that he was happy for Elsa to be discharged, providing they were both ready. Of course he was ready. He was so ready that he'd spent the next four hours cleaning, tidying and perfecting the house in time for her return. However, as he strolled breezily towards his wife's hospital room early that afternoon, he couldn't help feel a little nervous. He was pondering so many things and was rather grateful when he was approached by the Doctor himself.

"Mr Westergard, I'm so glad I caught you. I've just been discussing your wife's aftercare with her, yet now that you're here, I think it's equally important that I talk it through with you too."

"After care?" Hans questioned rather sheepishly.

Dr Edwards nodded. "Yes. Now firstly, you are going to need to ensure Elsa is eating properly, at least three meals a day - she needs to keep her strength up. Secondly, she requires plenty of rest, and absolutely no heavy lifting for at least a further four to five weeks. Lastly, she will require a checkup in around six weeks time. This is just so we can examine her and make sure everything is healing nicely. If in the meantime she begins experiencing any pain, nausea, shortness of breath, dizziness or anything else that may concern you, then don't hesitate to call or bring her in to see me."

"Don't worry, I'm going to be taking good care of her," Hans promised.

There was not a doubt in his mind that his patient wouldn't receive the very best care. But in this kind of situation, he had seen even the strongest relationships put to the test. "Good, good. Well if that's all, I can have the papers drawn up later this afternoon." Before taking his leave though, the Doctor had but one final request. "Oh, Mr Westergard, I hoped there would be something else you could do for me."

"Something else?" He quizzed rather testily.

Dr Edwards cleared his throat. "I was hoping you could persuade Elsa to seek counseling or some kind of therapy. I believe it may be really beneficial to her."

Hans laughed. "I don't think she needs to see a shrink."

"Mr Westergard. Your wife has been through a very traumatic event. Physically, she is healing, but mentally and emotionally the road to recovery may take significantly longer, which ultimately could prove to be more of a challenge," the medical professional reminded him.

At the terrifying thought, Hans' voice cracked. "H-How long are we talking?"

In the nicest possible tone, Dr Edwards explained. "Well, it could take weeks, months...or even years."

Hans' chest heaved as he took a gasp. "YEARS?!"

"Although Elsa is fully aware of what happened to her, she is still foggy on some of the details. Now I'm certainly not an expert in this field, but it's not uncommon for victims of this type of crime to sometimes suppress certain memories, which may or may not re-emerge in later life."

Lowering his head, Hans stared down at his feet considering what the Doctor was saying. After a few moments though he lifted his head meeting the other man's gaze. "Well I for one believe it would be for the best that she does forget. The less she remembers the better, right?"

Edwards tilted his head. "Yes and No. Of course it's entirely her choice, but the option is there should you choose to accept it. Now, I really must be going, but I'll bring the papers by later for you to sign."

The anticipation of Elsa leaving the hospital had slowly faded. _What if this attack affects her for the rest of her life? What if she never fully recovers?_ As he prepared to enter her room, Hans tried not to dwell on it. After all, the past was in the past.

Elsa was already dressed and packing up a duffel bag when he graced her with his presence.

"Need any help there, baby?" Hans offered as he came up behind her and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. He then kissed her lightly on the neck.

But it seemed even that amount of intimacy was too much for her. "HANS! STOP!"

After immediately backing away, Hans took a moment to study her worried countenance and to reassure her. "It's just me, baby."

She nodded her head, before closing her fingers around his hands. "I know, Hans. I'm just not ready for anything like that...yet."

Looking forlorn, Hans trudged across to the bed and helped her with the last of her things. "Well at least I'm finally taking you home. That's the most important thing."

"Home? And where would that be exactly?" She asked.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Our house of course, where else?"

After taking a few ragged breaths, Elsa composed herself and slipped on her shoes. Hans wracked his brains, before eventually realizing her sudden apprehension.

 _Stupid!_ He mentally scolded. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't think. If you prefer we can stay at a hotel for a few days."

Zipping up her duffel, Elsa reassured him. "No, it's fine. It's _our_ home. The home we built together. I won't let him destroy that."

* * *

The journey from the hospital was spent in silence. Elsa rested her head against the side window and just watched the world flash by. Every so often though, Hans would cast her a sideways glance. He wondered what Elsa was thinking, and whether things were truly okay between them. As they approached a convenience store, Elsa straightened herself up. "Um Hans, can we can stop and get chocolate ice-cream? It's been so long."

"Of course we can," Hans replied generously, before cruising into the parking lot and bringing the SUV to a halt. "Why don't you wait here and I'll go grab some."

Unexpectedly her arm sprang out, gripping his forearm tightly. "Don't leave me out here alone!"

"I'm going to be less then five minutes," he assured her.

"NO!" She snapped.

Hans sighed, before kissing the top of her head. "Of course I won't leave you. I'm never going to leave you alone again."

A sliver of normalcy returned during the remainder of the ride home. Elsa was a little more talkative as she dug into a large tub of chocolate chip ice-cream and indulged in a huge chocolate milk shake. "I've missed all this stuff so much," she announced almost dreamily.

However, her cheery mood was soon short lived as they turned into the driveway to their home. Elsa's face suddenly paled, draining of whatever tinge of color it had had. The milkshake dropped from her trembling hands, splattering the contents all over the spacious interior.

"Goddamn it, Elsa! I've just had this car cleaned!"

Uncontrollable tears streamed down her cheeks as she shrank back, quivering with fear.

"Oh my God, baby. I'm so sorry." Wrapping his arms around her, he rocked her gently. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't think I can do this!" Elsa murmured. "I don't think I can go in there."

"Yes you can, Elsa. I know you can." He clambered out of the car and sprinted around to the passenger side, opening the door for her. He then extended his hand, gesturing for her to take it. "Everything is alright now. I'm here...you're safe."

But Elsa wasn't convinced. "What if he's watching? You told me the police haven't caught him yet, so that means he's still out there."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll hire bodyguards if I have to. That man is never going to hurt you ever again...I promise. Now we're going to go inside and I'm going to draw you a bath. And whilst you have a nice soak in the tub I'll go ahead and make us dinner...or get takeout. Then we're going to sit down and relax, just the two of us...together."

Elsa's mouth twitched upwards in some semblance of a smile as she plucked up enough courage to make it through the front door. But as she stood in the entrance hall, she froze. Although the place was looking immaculate, she couldn't help but relive in her mind the horrifying details of what had happened to her. No amount of disinfectant could scrub away the fact that just over three and a half weeks ago, she had endured the unthinkable...A violent rape which had changed her life forever.

"Elsa?"

She felt Hans rubbing her back and again she flinched. "Actually, forget the bath...and dinner. I'm so tired, I'd really just like to go to bed. And...and I'd prefer it if you would sleep in the spare room tonight," she then ordered bluntly.

"Wait, what? But you shouldn't be alone. I don't want you to be alone."

Elsa stood there remaining impassive. "Please respect my wishes."

Although feeling slightly dejected, Hans reluctantly agreed. "Alright Elsa, I'll do it. But if you need me at anytime, I'll be here, remember that."

* * *

 _I'm going to rock your world, Elsa Westergard. And in return...I'm going to destroy his!_

 _Please...please don't do this._

 _And why shouldn't I? Hans fucking Westergard think he's untouchable, what makes you any different?_

 _If you just tell me what he did..._

 _Oh I'll tell what he did. He was responsible for the death of my wife and son._

 _I- I don't understand. How? Why?_

 _Well that's for me to know and for you to find out. Now open your fucking legs and let me the hell in._

 _NO! Get off me! Get off me...now!_

 _Shut-up you filthy slut!_

 _NO! NO! NO!_

 _"Ah...ahhh...ahhhh. Now that's a good girl..._

* * *

"Arrrgggghhhhh!"

Elsa woke suddenly, thrashing around in a wild state of panic.

Hans' eyes shot open, startled by her loud screams reverberating through the entire house. He dashed across the hallway and barreled inside the bedroom. "Elsa! Elsa baby! Calm down. You're okay, you're okay," he reassured her as soothingly as possible.

The hot, salty tears stung as they filled her eyes, before trickling down her face. Trembling, she forced him away, she could barely even bring herself to look at her husband. Whether it was out of shame, anger or guilt, she just didn't know. "I'm not okay...I'll never be okay again."

Gathering her up gently in his arms, he attempted to comfort her. "Yes...yes you will. It may not seem like it now, but we will get through this. It won't happen overnight...it may take a damn long while, but one day, everything will be back to normal. Everything will be how it was."

"Nothing will ever be how it was! Even if the police catch him. It won't undo what he did."

"But at least he'll be behind bars. He would probably be there right now if not for my incompetence. I screwed up, Elsa. The bastard was right there, I had him in my hands. I should have done something...anything. I could have knocked him unconscious... but instead I let him slip through my fingers."

Elsa buried her head in her husband's chest, sobbing loudly. Her head was beginning to hurt just thinking about that sonovabitch. "I just want this all to be a bad dream. When I close my eyes he's there. That face...his clothes, his smell, it will haunt me for the rest of my life. And no matter how hard I try, I can't help but feel like he targeted me for a reason."

Hans lifted her chin towards him. "That's ridiculous. He could have just as easily gone after any other woman in this street. He's a fucking psycho, end of."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't accept that. Because I remember him saying something..." As the pain in her head intensified, she clutched her temples, rubbing vigorously. "Ugh, I don't remember."

"Ssh baby. Don't keep thinking about that piece of trash, because he's not worth it. I'll tell you what I'm going to do, tomorrow I'll call the police for an update. But for now, just try to rest like the Doctor said. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

As Elsa eventually drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber, Hans traced the bruises which still marred her beautiful, flawless skin. Tightening his fists into balls, he slowly cast his mind back to the monster who had escaped his wrath. _Wesley Frost. I don't know who you are, or what you think I did to you, but this I promise you. My wife means more to me then anything in this world. I would die for her...and I'd even kill for her. So you'd better hope and pray that the police find you before I do.  
_

* * *

 **A/N More angst and drama to come...  
**


End file.
